Sous l'armure
by Chatote
Summary: Quand Loki capture les Avengers, Pepper, Fury et Rhodes pour leur faire voir les souvenirs de Tony et les films Iron Man, comment vont-ils réagir? Tony vas-t-il supporter de voir son masque tomber et de revivre son passé? Première partie de la série EXTREMIS. Après Iron Man 3
1. Chapter 1

**Salut,**

 **Bon, c'est ma première histoire, désolé si le style d'écriture est pas géniale…**  
 **J'espère que vous aimerez!**

Chapitre 1

Les Avengers se trouvaient tous dans le salon de la Tour Stark, la Tour Avengers maintenant, pour leur traditionnelle soirée-ciné. Thor et Steve étaient tout deux affalés côte à côte sur un canapé, Bruce assis sur son fauteuil et Pepper assise par terre. Tous regardaient la scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux. Tony Stark et Clint Barton, aka Iron Man et Hawkeye, se disputaient.

— NON. On a déjà regardé Hunger Games les 15 dernières fois, Tony, et j'ai déjà suffisamment supporté tes blagues pour ne plus jamais vouloir le regarder, hurla Clint.

— Ow, mais, Katniss, tu est tellement remarquable dans ce film, rétorqua Tony avec le sourire.

L'échange durait depuis déjà 10 minutes lorsque Natasha décida qu'elle en avait assez, et les saisit tout les deux par les oreilles.

— Tony, arrête d'embêter Clint, et toi, Clint, n'exagère pas, on a vu Hunger Games que… 3 fois, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. De toutes façons, c'est à notre tour, à moi et à Pepper, de choisir le film, et on regarde Titanic. Maintenant, le premier de vous deux qui embête l'autre, je vous assure qu'il le regretera.

Sur ce, elle les lâcha tout les deux, et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent loin de l'autre en grommelant et en se frottant l'oreille. Personne ne rigolait avec les menaces de la BlackWidow. Tony s'assit à côté de Pepper et la prit dans les bras, pendant que Clint alla bouder sur le canapé entre Steve et Thor. Natasha attrapa une boite de mouchoir qu'elle placa sur la teble basse. Même si ils étaient des super-héros, les Avengers étaient aussi émotifs que n'importe qui, et elle prévoyait une effusion de larmes d'ici la fin du film, particulièrement de la part d'un certain soldat et d'un certain dieu.

Le film avait à peine commencé quand JARVIS le mit en pause et prit la parole.

— Monsieur, un appel entrant de la part de Nick Fury. Il dit que c'est une urgence.

Etonnés et un peu inquiets, tous le monde se redressa.

— Prend l'appel, JARVIS, dit Tony en haussant les sourcils.

La voix du directeur Fury résonna dans la pièce.

— Stark?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fury? Du mal à dormir? dit-il avec son habituelle attitude désinvolte.

— Ceci un appel d'urgence. Loki est revenue.

— QUOI? hurla Clint. Il n'est pas censé être enfermé dans une cellule à Asgard? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Thor.

Le dieu répondit, l'air plus étonné qu'inquiet.

— Si… Loki est le Dieu du Mensonge et de la Trahison. Il a du trouvé un moyen de s'échapper…

— Eh bien, maintenant, il se trouve en plein milieu de Central Park, continua Fury.

— Nous y allons immédiatement, Directeur, dit Steve, passé en mode Captain America.

Tout le monde se leva et alla immédiatement se préparer.

* * *

— Allons botter les fesses d'un dieu maléfique, dit Tony en se dirigeant vers son labo.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout les Avengers se trouvaient dans le Quinjet, Clint au commande, et volaient en direction de Central Park. Alors que tout le monde se préparait au combat à venir, Steve remarqua l'air inquiet et triste sur le visage de Thor.

— Thor? Je sais que Loki est ton frère, mais nous devons l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse d'autre blessés, lui dit-il doucement en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

— Je sais, Captain, dit Thor avec un soupir. Bien qu'il soit mon frère, il faut le stopper avant qu'il ne cause d'autre dommages à Midgard ou à ses habitants. Cependant, c'est de ma faute s'il est ainsi, et je ne pourrait jamais me le pardonner.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Thor. Loki a fait son choix en s'alliant avec les Chitauris. Tu ne pouvait rien faire.

Thor se détourna, visiblement peut désireux de parler de son frère.

— Atterrissage dans quelques secondes, cria Clint. Accrochez vos ceinture.

*****

Le Quinjet se posa en douceur au milieu de Central Park, devant le dieu. Les Avengers en décidèrent et l'encerclèrent alors que celui-ci restait debout et immobile, un sourire inquiétant sur le visage.

— Rend-toi, Loki, dit le Captain.

— Quoi, même pas un "Oh Loki, dit-nous comment tu es arrivé ici, comme t'es-tu si brillamment échapper des cellules d'Asgard?".

— C'en est assez, mon frère. Fais-ce que te dis le soldat, s'exclama Thor.

— Je ne suis PAS ton frère, siffla Loki, la mâchoire fermé.

— Oui oui, c'est ça, on sait. Thor n'est pas ton frère, Odin n'est pas ton père, et tu vas prendre le contrôle Midgard et mettre tout les humains en esclavage. Fantastique. Oh! mais attendez. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passer la dernière fois? Tu sais, quand on t'a arrêter? dit Tony en le narguant.

Loki souria encore plus.

— Tony Stark. Tu te crois extraordinaire, midgardien. Mais j'ai lu en toi, et tu n'es qu'un homme qui se cache, derrière une armure, et derrière un masque. Nous verrons bien qui d'entre toi et moi rira lorsque j'aurais exposer le grand Tony Stark à tout les Avengers.

Bruce, prêt à se transformer en Hulk, vit un air terrorisé passer sur le visage de son ami si rapidement qu'il se demanda s'il avait rêvé. En regardant ses co-équipiers, il vit qu'il avait été le seul à le remarquer. Il avait du rêvé.

— Mais oui, rétorqua Tony en reniflant avec dédain. Je suis absolument ter-ri-fié.

— Tu devrais, Stark, tu devrais, dit Loki avec un grand sourire.

Sur ce, le dieu claqua des doigts, et tout devint noir.

Natasha fut la première à se réveiller. Elle était assise sur une chaise, et ses mains étaient si solidement attachées derrière elle que, quoiqu'elle fasse, elle ne pouvait pas se libérer mais, au moins, elle n'était pas blessée. Ou, en tout cas, elle n'avait mal nul part. Dans l'impossibilité de bouger, elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait gardé fermés jusque là. Tout les Avengers, Pepper, Fury et le Colonel Rhodes étaient ici, tous assis et les mains attachés derrière eux. Non, quelqu'un manquait. Tony n'était pas là. D'accord, pas de panique, il ne pouvait pas être très loin. Enfin, si, mais pas la peine d'y penser maintenant. Rester calme. Respirer. A part eux et un énorme écran plat sur l'un des murs, la pièce était vide. Il n'y avait qu'une issue, une porte en verre, probablement fermée à clé. Elle n'avait plus ses armes, pas même le couteau qu'elle cachait dans se botte et dont même Clint ignorait l'existence, et les autres semblaient désarmés eux aussi. Pas le moindre signe d'un bouclier, d'un marteau, d'un arc ou du moindre pistolet.

Le temps qu'elle finisse d'analyser la situation, tout le monde s'était réveillé.

— Tout le monde va bien? demanda-t-elle?

Clint grogna en acquiesçant et les autres ne semblait pas souffrir. Bien, c'était déjà ça.

— Ou sommes nous? demanda Pepper. J'était dans… dans mon bureau quand tout est devenu noir.

— Pareil, grogna Fury. Et je suppose que vous êtes dans le même cas, Colonel.

Rhodes acquiesça silencieusement, pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

— Bien, dans ce cas, soupira-t-il en se tournant vers les Avengers. BORDEL, mais qu'est ce qui c'est passer? Et OÙ EST STARK?

— Eh bien, nous étions… commença le Captain, quand Loki apparut.

— J'ai crut vous entendre appeler Stark, dit-il en souriant avec malice. Ne vous en faites pas, vous allez bientôt le voir. En fait, vous allez voir le VRAI Tony Stark, l'homme brisé derrière le masque.

Steve tourna la tête, étonné, pour voir la réaction de Pepper et du Colonel. Il savait qu'ils étaient ceux qui connaissaient Tony depuis le plus longtemps, et il voulait voir si ils prenaient ce que venait de dire leur kidnappeur était vrai. Le regard inquiet sur le visage de Rhodes le fit s'interroger sur ce qu'il savait vraiment de son ami. Pendant qu'il s'interrogeait ainsi, Barton avait commençait à rigoler.

— Oui, bien sur, voyons voir la vie pourri d'un milliardaire, fils d'un millionnaire, connu, génie, playboy et j'en passe, disait-il entre deux hoquets ce qui fit sourire Natasha.

— A part ça, où somme-nous, Loki, espèce de sale batard? demanda Fury, toujours sérieux.

— Oh, ne vous en faite pas, dans un endroit ou personne ne vous trouvera. Ou du moins, pas sans que je le veuille.

— Sans est assez, Loki! hurla Thor en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Libère-nous, et dit-nous où se trouve l'homme de métal.

— Je ne pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, ôh Thor le Foudroyant, répondit Loki avec mépris avant de disparaitre.

Barton riait encore, mais sembla se calmer suite au départ du dieu. L'idée que Tony Stark, l'homme le plus égocentrique et sur de lui de la planète soit un homme brisé semblait l'amusé au plus au point. Mais Steve se rappelait le visage de Rhodes et se tourna vers lui pour le voir échanger des regards soucieux avec Pepper.

— Y a t-il quelque chose que nous devrions savoir sur le passé de Tony?

Il avait capté l'attention de tout le monde. Rhodes pinça les lèvres et resta silencieux. Pepper semble hésiter.

— S'il vous plait, Miss Potts. Nous sommes ses amis et ses équipiers. Nous devrions savoir.

— Je ne… Ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler…

Les quelques mots de Pepper jetèrent un froid sur le petit groupe et plus personne ne dit mots. Personne n'avait parler lorsque Loki réapparut aussi soudainement que la première fois, avec , à ses côtés, un Tony Stark évanoui, assis sur une chaise et les mains liées dans le dos, la tête reposant sur son torse. Il état hors de l'armure mais, à part ça, il ne semblait pas être blessé. Loki les avait placés de façons à ce qu'ils soit tous face à Tony mais que tout le monde puisse quand même voir l'écran.

— Vous vouliez voir Tony Stark, le voilà.

Il donna alors une claque à Tony, ce qui sembla le ramener à lui.

— Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda-t-il en voyant les autres assis en face de lui, en train de la dévisager.

Loki s'approcha de lui, et Tony sursauta en remarquant sa présence. Il le saisit par les cheveux et bascula sa tête en arrière se qui fit grogner l'intéressé.

— Ne le toucher pas, hurla Pepper, se qui ne fit pas réagir le coupable le moins du monde.

—Ce qu'il se passe, Stark? Je vais montrer à chacune de personne qui compte le plus pour toi qui tu es vraiment. Tu n'es rien, Stark, tu n'as jamais rien été. Tu vas regretter de ne pas être mort lorsque je t'ai jeté par cette fenêtre, Stark. Tu vas regretter de m'avoir empêcher d'envahir Midgard.

— Jeter par une fenêtre? Mais de quoi parle-t-il, Tony? demanda Bruce, affolé.

— Oh, il ne vous l'a pas dit? Nous avons eu une conversation très interessante avant votre arrivée, le jour de mon invasion. J'ai pu le toucher avec mon sceptre et découvrir des informations très interressantes même si je n'ai pas pu prendre le contrôle de son esprit, avant de le pousser par une fenêtre.

Maintenant, tout le monde était inquiet et extrêmement attentif à ce qu'il se passait, et ils s'attendaient à une réponse bien pensée de la part du génie, mais lorsqu'il resta silencieux, il remarquèrent la terreur dans les yeux du milliardaire. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

— Tony… commença Steve.

— T-t-t-t, l'interrompit Loki. Laissons les discussions à plus tard et commençons à nous amuser.

Il disparut une nouvelle fois et avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, l'écran s'alluma et ils furent plongés dans l'obsucurité

 **Fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que vous laisserez un commentaire :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**#PrayforParis**

 **D'abords, j'espere que vous aller tous bien.**

 **Ensuite, je suis désolée désolée désolée. J'ai beaucoup plus de travail que ce que je pensais (vive la terminal) et je n'arrivais pas à écrire sans avoir l'impression de recopier ce que j'avais deja lu. Honnetement, sans vos commentaires, je ne pense pas que j'aurais continuer.**

 **PS: l'histoire se déroule plusieurs mois après Avengers 1, et tout le monde et 'OK' avec tout le monde.**

 **** Je ne possède rien, hélas…**

 _Un petit garcon, environs 4 ans, apparut à l'écran. Il avait de magnifiques cheveux bruns et de grands yeux marrons chocolat. Il était assis par terre, les yeux fixés sur l'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains, et qu'il examinait sous tous les angles. Un fer à souder était posé sur le sol, près de lui, parmis d'autres outils. Semblant finalement estimer que l'objet n'avait pas besoin de plus de modifications, il fit un grand sourire. Il avait réussit. Il se leva, et la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait apparue. Tony était dans ce qui paraissait être un salon, avec des canapés, une table basse et une cheminée. Rien ne donnait l'impression qu'une famille habitait dans cette maison. La seule photo_ _présente,_ _accrochée au mur, représentait deux hommes. L'un d'eux semblait être une version adulte du petit garçon, tandis que l'autre était blond, musclé et portait un uniforme au couleur des USA. Tony quitta le coin de la pièce où il s'était installé quelques heures plus tôt pour terminer son projet et se dirigea vers une porte fermée. Il l'ouvrit, révélant des escaliers, et tenant fermement sa précieuse création dans ces petites mains, il commencea à descendre._

 _Il arriva dans ce qui devait_ _être un atelier. Des outils, des papiers, des plans étaient éparpillés sur diffèrentes tables, certains étaient même tombés par terre sans que personne ne les ramasse. Un homme lui tournait le dos, assis à son bureau. Un verre et une bouteille à moitié vide étaient posés à côté de lui, et il grommelait des propos incompréhensibles. Tony s'approcha de lui lentement. Il savait que son père n'aimait pas être dérangé, mais il voulait le rendre heureux et fier de lui._

— _Papa? appela-t-il craintivement._

 _Il recut un grognement pour toute réponse. Rassemblant tout son courage, il fit un pas en avant, et tenta à nouveau d'attirer l'attention de son père._

— _Papa?_

— _QUOI? répondit l'homme séchement en tournant sa chaise pour faire face à son fils._

 _Il était sans aucun doute l'homme de la photo, celui qui ressemblait au garçon, bien que plus agé de quelques années. Tony, n'osant plus parler, lui tendit à deux mains le circuit imprimé que, à seulement quatre ans, il avait construit seul. Son père fixa l'objet quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux sur Tony._

— _Un circuit imprimé, dit-il lentement en détachant chaque syllabe. Tu me dérange pour un circuit imprimé? Un CIRCUIT IMPRIMÉ? Le jour où tu pourra créer quelque chose qui serve à trouver, à sauver Steve Rogers, Captain America, un HÉROS, un homme dont tu n'atteindra JAMAIS le niveau, qui aurait honte de toi, tu pourras me parler. En attendans, DEHORS!_

 _Il avait fini sa phrase en hurlant, et s'était levé de son siège. Il se saisit du garçon qui, malgré un mouvement de recul, ne parvint pas à s'échapper. Il le traina jusqu'au escaliers et le propulsa dessus sans ménagement. Tony atterit durement sur les marches, et laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Son circuit imprimé, qu'il avait gardé dans ses mains, était maintenant par terre, brisé. Tony se releva, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et des sanglots le secouaient. Son père s'en apercut et le gifla sur la joue._

— _Les Stark ne pleurent pas, lui dit-il durement, en le regardant avec une haine et un mépris qu'un père ne devrait jamais avoir dans les yeux en regardant son fils. Maintenant, VAS-T-EN!_

 _Tony monta les marches deux à deux, courut hors du salon dans un couloir, puis jusque dans sa chambre. Personne ne l'arreta. Personne ne se souciait de lui. Son père cherchait Captain America, sa mère n'était jamais à la maison et Jarvis et Tante Peggy n'était pas ici. Il se jeta sur son lit, dont les draps étaient à l'éffigie de l'homme perdu qu'il aimait et admirait mais qu'il détestait en même temps car son père le préféré à lui. Il pleura jusqu'à s'endormir._

L'écran s'éteingnit et les lumières éclairérent à nouveau la salle. Tout le monde était trop choqué par ce qu'ils venaient de voir pour dire quelque chose. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement des yeux de Pepper qui regardait Tony. Celui-ci était au bord de l'inconscience et ne semblait pas réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, aller serrer dans ses bras cet homme qu'elle aimait et qui avait tant souffert sans que personne ne le sache. Bruce avait le teint verdatre, et les autres avaient les points serrés, leurs yeux faisant des aller-retours entre l'écran et l'homme qu'ils pensaient connaitre encore quelques heures plus tôt, et qui maintenant leur paressait étranger. Tony Stark était sensé être le milliardaire, inventeur, exentrique, playboy, philanthropiste, etc, sans histoire qu'ils avaient appris à aimer (ou à supporter) au cours des derniers mois. Pas un hommes avec un passé lourd dont même le SHIELD, vu l'expression perplexe de Fury, n'avait pas idée.

Rhodey, pour sa part, regardait Tony avec inquiétude. Il savait que son ami ne lui avait pas tout dit sur son enfance, mais aussi, malgré sa curiosité et son désir de l'aider, que Tony n'aimait pas que les autres en sachent trop sur lui. Problèmes de confiance (Merci Obadiah!).

C'est à ce moment-là, alors que tout le monde acceptait ce qu'ils venaient de voir, que Loki apparut. Il arriva soudainement au milieu de la salle, souriant devant l'état de ses captifs.

— Je vous conseille de rester vous-même, Docteur Banner. Vous ne voudriez pas blessé vos coéquipiers? dit-il en remarquant la peau verte et la respiration lourde de l'homme.

Puis, avant que quiconque ne puisse parler, il se tourna vers Tony.

— Mmmm… Perte de connaissance. Oui, c'est un effet secondaire… murmura-t-il. Bien, s'exclama-t-il en se retournant, je ne pourrais malheuresement pas assister avec vous à la suite des festivités, mais je suis sur que vous aller apprécier.

Et, avec un sourire machiavélique, il disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparut.

— Putaint, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de SE PASSER? demanda Clint.

— On a vu un aperçue de l'enfance pas si parfaite de Tony Stark puis une visite de Loki, répondit Natasha en regardant Steve.

Le soldat transpirait la culpabilité. Ses yeux, fixés sur Tony, toujours inconscient, reflétaient le tourment qui l'habitait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le consoler, mais Bruce fut plus rapide qu'elle.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Steve. Tu n'y est pour rien. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait sans en connaitre les conséquences, et même si tu avais toujours été en vie, Howard Stark, n'aurait pas pour autant été un meilleur père.

Les autres acquiesèrent, montrant leur soutien. Steve les regarda, et la culpabilité qui le rongeait sembla s'effacer légérement.

Et l'écran se ralluma.

 **Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe/de frappe si il y en a (surement).**

 **Si vous voulez des evenements particuliers dans l'enfance de Tony, dites-le moi par PM. J'essairais d'être plus rapide à écrire. Promis.**

 **Je réécrirais le chapitre 1 demain, trop fatiguée aujourd'hui, je viens de faire ce chapitre d'une traite. J'espere qu'il va vous plaire.**


	3. A l'aide!

**Oye oye chers compagnons,**

 **Premièrement, désolé de ne pas avoir publié depuis ... un certain temps... Et de vous avoir donner de faux espoirs avec ceci.**

 **Voila le problème: je n'arrive pas à trouver de nouvelles idées, j'ai l'impression de reprendre les idées d'autres fanfics. Donc, je vous propose de m'envoyer vos idées par PM (faut pas spolier tout le monde). Voila voila... Je partirais plutôt sur un truc centré sur sa famille et ses relations difficiles avec ses parents sans partir dans des trucs impliquant SHIELD ou d'autres dimensions ou d'autres trucs comme ça.**

 **Bon, à vous de jouer! ;)**

 **PS: j'ai écris une nouvelle fanfic sur Tony, n'hésitez pas à lire et commenter :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Je suis de retour! Et grâce à vos proposition j'ai un plan de prévu. Il y'aura un flashback par année puis… Surprise!**

 **Par contre, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos propositions.**

 **Let's go!**

 **Inspiré par Renard Bleu**

 _Tony avait l'air plus âgé, environs 5 ans. Il se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une cuisine luxueuse. Il était assis sur une table au milieux de la pièce, un vieil homme à ses côtés. Malgré le gateau au chocolat sur lequel était plantée une bougie qui attendait d'être soufflée, le petit garçon ne souriait pas. Au contraire, il n'aurait pas plus paraitre plus triste. Un long bandage blanc couvrait son bras gauche qu'il avait posé sur la table. L'homme près de lui souriait, mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux._

— _Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne m'aiment pas Jarvis? demanda le petit Tony._

 _L'interpellé soupira et passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de son petit protégé._

— _Ils t'aiment Tony. Même si ils ne te le montre pas._

 _Les yeux du gar_ _çon se posèrent sur le gateau. C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui, même si le seul à le lui souhaiter avait été Jarvis. Il était toujours là pour Tony. Pour les jours importants comme aujourd'hui, pour jouer avec lui, pour que Tony lui montre se qu'il construisait et même pour le soigner lorsque son père s'énervé._

— _Aller, souffle tes bougies maintenant, et après tu pourras ouvrir tes cadeaux, dit Jarvis en essayant de redonner joie à Tony._

 _Les yeux de ce derniers p_ _étillèrent et un sourire finit par se former sur son visage lorsqu'il vit les deux paquets qui reposaient sur un comptoir. Il s'empressa de souffler la bougie et Jarvis applaudit. Puis ils mangèrent du gateau en parlant de ce que Tony construisait._

— _Aller Jarvis, c'est l'heure des cadeaux maintenant! s'exclama Tony avec une adorable petite moue._

 _Jarvis rigola et alla chercher les deux pr_ _écieux paquets. Tony en saisit un et lut le nom écrit sur l'étiquette._ « Peggy ». _Il sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Tante Peggy, pas depuis qu'elle s'était disputé avec son père. Il n'était pas sur de pourquoi, mais il avait entendu son nom parmis les cris. Il le secoua en essayant de deviner ce qu'il contenait puis déchira le papier. A l'intérieur se trouvait un cahier de notes sur lequel était écrit_ « Cahier d'invention » _. Il fit défiler les pages blanches sur lesquels il pourrait dessiner tout ses projets. Son sourire se fit encore plus large. Il se tourna ensuite vers le deuxième cadeau. Il était grand et rond. Tony lut_ « Jarvis » _dessus. Il déchira à nouveaux le papier cadeau et découvrit un bouclier Captain America très ressemblant à l'original. Il se leva immédiatement prit la pose avec devant Jarvis._

— _Un vrai héros, dit le vieil homme en rigolant._

— _Merci Jarvis! répondit Tony en lui sautant au coup._

 _Il avait beau d_ _étesté le Captain America quand son père lui en parlait, il l'admiré grandement que il discuté de lui avec Jarvis._

— _Que dirais-tu d'aller nous balader dehors maintenant?_

 _Avant que Tony ne puisse r_ _épondre, de lourds pas se firent entendre derrière la porte. Jarvis eu à peine le temps de cacher le nouveau cahier de Tony avant que Howard Stark ne pousse la porte. Ses yeux allèrent de Jarvis à Tony et son bouclier puis se posèrent sur le gateau et le papier-cadeau. Ses sourcils se froncèrent._

— _Je vous avais dis de ne pas fêté son anniversaire, dit le nouveau venu d'un ton froid et sec en regardant Jarvis droit dans les yeux. Et toi, enchaina t-il en regardant Tony, je t'attend dans l'atelier dans 1 minutes. Je veux que tu me dessine un nouveau modèle du StarkPistol 970._

 _Tony partit, la t_ _ête baissée. Plus tard, lorsqu'il retournera dans sa chambre, il y trouvera le bouclier et le carnet posés sur son lit._

Les lumières se rallumèrent et tout le monde prit une profonde inspiration. Steve tremblait de rage et de deception envers l'homme qu'il pensait avoir connu durant la guerre.

— Comment… Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi Howard était-il comme ça? demanda-t-il.

— La guerre change les hommes, Captain, répondit Fury qui avait gardé un visage impénétrable.

Il était bien le seul. Natasha laissait transparaitre sa tristesse et son inquiétude. Elle regardait dans le vide en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait cru savoir sur Tony. Clint aussi était inquiet, pour ne pas dire effondré, de voir ce qu'avait subi son ami et se demandait si ce qui allait suivre ressemblerait à sa propre enfance.

Bruce et Thor étaient tout les deux profondément calme. Bruce faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas exploser alors que Thor se demandait comment les midgardiens pouvaient se faire de telles choses.

Enfin, Pepper était en pleurs, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur son amant et que Rhodey lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille.

Tony était toujours inconscient et ne pouvait donc pas sentir le regards de toutes les personnes présentes se poser sur lui.

— Quelqu'un sait-il se qu'il s'est passé ensuite? demanda Clint.

— Non, répondit-Fury. Stark père contrôlait tout ce qu'il se disait sur sa famille et Stark fils n'a jamais rien révélé sur son enfance. A moins que…

— Il ne m'a pas tout dit, juste les grandes lignes, dit Rhodey sous les regards interrogateurs. Mais vous pouvez vous attendre à pire.

— De toutes façons, nous allons bientôt savoir, conclu Natasha.

En effet, l'écran s'alluma à nouveau.

 **OUF! Finie, enfin. J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à commentez.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here I am.**

 **Inspiré par Renard bleu.**

Tout le monde retint sa respiration et se prépara à voir le nouveau souvenir.

 _Tony, 6 ans, posait devant un photographe_ _à côté d'une moto. Ces cheveux tombaient sur son visage. Contrairement aux souvenirs précédents, Tony avait l'air vraiment heureux et fier. Après quelques autres indications et photos prises par le photographe, Tony put se redresser et quitter le plateau._

 _Une femme, probablement une secrétaire, s'approcha de lui._

— _C'est vraiment impressionnant, Tony, dit-elle d'un ton affectueux qui montrait qu'elle connaissait le garçon depuis déjà un certain temps._

— _Merci Zoe, répondit-il avec un grand sourire._

— _Tu l'as vraiment construit toi même? demanda-t-elle._

— _Oui. Mais j'ai eu du mal à tout porter. Certaine pièce étaient vraiment lourde._

 _Le photographe s'approcha d'eux et s'accroupit devant Tony._

— _C'était parfait, mon grand. Tu vas pouvoir partir. On se revoit la semaine prochaine?_

— _C'est obligé? questionna Tony en fronçant les sourcils._

— _Et oui, tu es célèbre, ptit génie. Tout le monde veut te connaitre._

 _À_ _ces mots, Tony perdit son air jovial. Il détourna les yeux des deux adultes qui le regardèrent avec tristesse et retourna vers sa moto._

— _Il ne devrait pas avoir à subir ça, murmure Zoe._

— _Je sais…_

 _Tony v_ _érifia que sa création n'était pas abimé et attendit quelque minutes que Jarvis vienne le chercher. Il venait ici toutes les deux semaines, parfois plus. Son père voulait absolument que Tony apparaisse dans les magazines. Pour son image, lui avait-il dit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde s'intéressait à lui. Les adultes avaient beau lui dire que les gens voulaient le connaitre, à 6 ans, Tony n'avait encore jamais parler à quelqu'un de son âge. Il n'allait même pas à l'école. D'une part parce qu'il avait largement passé le niveau des enfants de son âge, d'autre part parce que ce serait trop compliqué d'assuré sa sécurité. Alors pendant que d'autres étaient en classe, il restait chez lui avec Jarvis ou à travailler avec son père ou aller à des séances photos ou des interviews où les présentatrice lui demandaient sur quoi il travaillait._

— _Coucou champion, le salua Jarvis._

 _Tony, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta. A la vue de son ami, il retrouva le sourire et lui sauta au coups._

— _Jarvis!_

— _Allez, direction la maison jeune homme._

 _Le trajet_ _était long jusqu'au manoir des Starks et Tony s'endormit dans la voiture. Son t-shirt glissa et laissa apparaitre un hématome le long de sa clavicule gauche. Le voyant dans le rétroviseur, Jarvis soupira et serra le volant au point de s'en faire mal. Il ne supportait pas de voit Tony maltraité ainsi, obligé de grandir trop vite sous les caméra, obligé de subir un père violent et une mère absente. Il ne supportait pas de ne rien pouvoir faire à part être là pour penser ses plaies._

 _La voiture s_ _'arrêta au bout de l'allée et Jarvis porta Tony jusque dans son lit. Il redescendit ensuite pour recevoir la moto, amenée dans un camion. Il demanda aux porteurs de la descendre dans le coin de l'atelier où Tony construisait quand son père n'était pas trop ivre ou en colère pour différencier son fils de son serviteur ou de son punching-ball. Heureusement, Howard n'était pas encore là._

 _Tony se r_ _éveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il descendit immédiatement à l'atelier pour continuer de travailler sur le moteur de sa moto. Oubliant de vérifier si la pièce était vide, il entra sans toquer. Howard Stark, un verre de scotch à la main, qui ne devait pas être le premier au vue de la bouteille au 3/4 vide posée sur le bureau, se retourna vivement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Tony._

 _Le petit gar_ _çon vit immédiatement la colère et la deception sur le visage de son père et eu un mouvement de recul. Howard posa lentement son verre sur son bureau sans quitter son fils des yeux._

— _Puis-je savoir ce qui est assez important pour que tu vienne me déranger? demanda-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe._

— _J-je voulais juste travailler sur mon moteur… murmura Tony en regardant partout sauf son père._

— _Combien de FOIS ai-je dit de ME REGARDER DANS LES YEUX QUAND TU ME PARLES? hurla Howard._

— _Je suis dé-désolé, père, bafouilla Tony._

— _Tu es venu travailler sur ton moteur, c'est ça?_

 _Il se tourna alors vers la moto qui reposait dans un coin de la pi_ _èce. Il s'avança vers elle. Tony fit quelques pas vers lui, espérant recevoir un compliment pour son travail. Howard s'accroupit près de l'engin et commença à l'inspecter. Il fit quelques hochements de têtes mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche._

— _Pas mal, dit-il au bout de quelques minutes. Mais puis-je savoir combien de temps tu as passer dessus._

— _Quelques heures seulement. Je l'ai dessiné tout seul, répondit Tony, fier de l'appréciation de son père._

— _ET COMBIEN DE FOIS T'AI-JE DIS QUE LA SEUL RAISON POUR LAQUELLE TU PEUT VENIR TRAVAILLER ICI, C'EST POUR STARK INDUSTRIE? hurla-t-il._

 _Son visage_ _était rouge de colère. Ses yeux fixés sur Tony, de la salive écumait de sa bouche. Bien qu'il sache que son père était hors de contrôle, Tony ne put s'empêcher de se justifier._

— _C-C'était p-pour les photos…_

 _Mais son p_ _ère ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'était retourné et s'était saisi d'un marteau. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, Tony s'élança pour l'arrêter._

— _Non, père!_

 _Mais avant qu_ _'il est pus faire quoique ce soit, Howard s'était retourné et avait abattu le marteau sur son fils. Tony tomba à terre en hurlant, serrant son poignet brisé contre sa poitrine. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et de gros sanglots lui échappés._

— _Les Starks ne pleurent pas, dit-il sans émotions en regardant froidement Tony._

 _Puis il abattit un premier coup de marteau sur le moteur._

« Calme. Reste calme »

Bruce ne cessait de se le répéter. Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il avait vu. Excepté qu'il savait que Tony avait des problèmes avec son père. Et que ce qu'il venait de voir venait tout droit de la mémoire de Tony.

Les autres essayait eux aussi de regarder leur calme, tant bien que mal. Après quelques minutes, ils reprirent leurs esprits mais tout le monde resta silencieux. Que pouvaient-ils dire? Les yeux se posaient sur Tony avant de le quitter aussitôt.

Bruce les observa les uns après les autres. Pepper et Rhodey pleuraient tout les deux, silencieusement. Thor regardait dans le vide, tout comme Steve dont des larmes perlaient au coins des yeux. Clint tremblait de rage et d'impuissance et Fury était impassible. Enfin, Natasha se tortillait sur sa chaise, essayant sans doute de se libérer.

— Il… Il ne m'a jamais rien dit, balbutia finalement Pepper.

Son commentaire resta sans réponse. Après quelques autres minutes de silence, Natasha finit par libérer ses poignets. A partir de là, elle put se détacher et aller aider les autres. Cela sembla sortir tout le monde de leurs pensées.

Sitôt libérée, Pepper se rua sur Tony, le détacha et le prit dans sa bras, par terre. Elle passait et repaissait sa main dans ses cheveux et sur sa joue comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, avec elle. Elle lui murmurait des paroles douces et rassurantes à l'oreille.

Rhodey resta assis et se prit la tête dans les mains. Bruce s'assit lui aussi sur le sol, ferma les yeux et essaya de rester calme. Thor se leva et fit les cent pas, aller et retour, sans s'arrêter, après avoir remercié Natasha. Cette dernière, tout comme Fury, resta assise. Steve et Clint se défoulèrent tout les deux sur les murs, laissant sortir toutes leur rage et leur incompréhension.

— Il n'aurait jamais du être mis devant la presse aussi tôt, dit Rhodey.

— Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à grandir si vite, acquiesça Bruce.

— Ce n'est pas étonnant de la pars d'un fils de personne connu, soupira Thor. J'ai moi-même était exposé très jeune à l'attention de mon peuple, mais j'avais une famille aimante pour me soutenir…

Steve se figea à ses mots. Il repensa à toutes les fois où il avait demandé à Tony d'être plus sérieux, d'agir en adulte.

— Je ne pense pas pouvoir en supporter beaucoup plus.

Aucun d'eux ne pouvait. Pour certains, la vision qu'ils avaient de Tony Stark se brisait peu à peu pour se retransformer en une autre, une plus sombre, une vraie, mais aussi la vision d'un homme qui avait réussi malgré ce qu'il avait subi. Pour d'autres, qui connaissait déjà le vrai Tony, leur vision de cet homme devenait de plus en plus grandiose, de plus en plus surprenante.

Ils n'avaient encore rien vu.

 **Yes! 1447 mots! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous commenterais.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Grande nouvelle: on m'a demandé de traduire cette fanfic en anglais! Tellement contente!**

 **Merci pour tout vos retours, c'a m'encourage vraiment. J'espère que sa version anglaise plaira aussi…**

 **Merci à ceux qui me donne des idées, j'espère que vous les retrouverais dans les chapitres.**

 **C'est parti.**

 _Tony, 7 ans, était caché derrière une porte. Il pouvait cependant toujours entendre les cris qui venaient du salon et voir les deux hommes s'affronter. Howard Stark était dos à Tony et faisait face à Jarvis. Ce dernier avait l'air furieux. C'était la première fois que Tony le voyait comme ça._

— _Vous êtes trop gentil avec lui! hurlait Howard. Il doit apprendre à être un Stark. Un Stark ne montre pas ses sentiments. Un Stark est fait de fer et d'acier. Il doit apprendre, il doit s'endurcir pour prendre la tête de Stark Industrie après moi!_

 _Ses bras s'agitaient dans les airs pour appuyer ses propos. Tony frémit en entendant son père. Prendre la tête de Stark Industrie? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait! Bien sur, il voulait travailler dans l'informatique, la robotique, etc. Mais construire des armes? Diriger des personnes? Non! Il voulait aider les gens, pas les tuer!_

 _La partie sur cacher ses sentiments, être un homme d'acier, ne le surprenait même plus. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait, Tony avait été sous les yeux du public. Maintes et maintes fois, son père lui avait dit de faire bonne figure, de cacher ce qu'il pensait pour dire aux gens ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. À seulement 7 ans, Tony était déjà maitre dans l'art de séduire les gens, et il détestait ça._

— _Il n'a que 7 ans, Bon dieu! répondit Jarvis. Vous devriez faire plus attention à lui! Vous connaissez sa date de naissance? Probablement pas! Vous êtes trop occupé à chercher un homme mort depuis longtemps pour faire attention à votre fils!_

 _« Wow » pensa Tony. « Je ne savais pas que Jarvis pouvait s'énerver comme ça. »_

 _Howard, quant à lui, tremblait de rage. Se faire parler comme ça par Peggy, très bien, il la connaissait bien, il savait qu'elle aussi souffrait de la perte de Steve. Mais même elle avait été chassée d'ici quant elle était aller trop loin. Alors que son majordome, un homme qui était à son SERVICE, ose lui parler ainsi le plongea dans une rage folle._

 _Il serra les poings. Tony ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il se doutait que ses yeux, devenus froids et calculateurs, lançaient des éclairs. Il les avaient vu souvent, trop souvent. La douleur dans ses côtes lui rappela la dernière fois que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui, deux jours auparavant._

— _Dehors. Allez-vous-en, ordonna Howard. Vous êtes viré._

 _Le visage de Jarvis prit alors une expression si choqué que si quelqu'un d'autre qu'un petit garçon terrifié et son père furieux avait été dans la pièce, ils auraient probablement pensé que l'homme faisait une crise cardiaque._

— _Co-Comment? balbutia-t-il._

— _Vous m'avez bien entendu, dehors, répéta Howard._

 _Tony avait mis une main sur sa bouche pout étouffer son cri d'horreur. Jarvis. Viré. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Jarvis était son seul et unique ami. Si il partait, Tony n'aurait plus personne._

— _Vous-vous ne pouvez pas… Qui va s'occuper de Tony? réussit à souffler le vieil homme._

— _Je fais ce que je veux dans ma maison. Et je peux m'occuper de mon fils. Maintenant sortez immédiatement avant que je n'appelle la sécurité._

 _Jarvis posa ses yeux tristes et humides sur Tony. Leurs regards se croisèrent et des milliers de mots s'échangèrent en une fraction de seconde. Combien ils s'aimaient. Combien ils allaient se manquer. Comment ils savaient tout deux qu'il ne servait à rien de se battre contre Howard, s'était perdu d'avance._

 _Puis Jarvis détourna les yeux et, sans un regard pour son ancien maitre, quitta la pièce. Un sanglot échappa à Tony lorsque la porte se ferma sur l'être aimé. Malheureusement, Howard l'entendit et fit volte-face. Son regard se posa sur son fils et un mauvais sourire se dessina sur son visage._

 _Il s'avança vers son fils sans un mots et l'agrippant par le bras, il le hissa sur ses pieds. Malgré ses efforts, les sanglots de Tony se firent plus forts. Howard fronça les sourcils devant se comportement et perdis son sourire. Mauvais signe._

— _Les Starks ne pleurent pas. VAS-TU COMPRENDRE? Il faut que tu sois fort! hurla-t-il._

 _Sur ce, il gifla son fils dont la tête vola sur le côté et le tira derrière lui vers son atelier. Les pleurs de Tony se firent silencieux alors qu'il se laissait mené par son père. Arrivé en bas, Howard lâcha Tony et alla prendre un crayon._

 _Voyant que Tony pleurait toujours, il fit un pas menaçant vers lui ce qui entraina un mouvement de recul du jeune garçon._

— _Tu n'as pas à pleurer, lui dit-il froidement. C'est de ta faute si Peggy et Jarvis sont partis. Pourquoi faut-il que toujours que tu gâche tout? Si tu n'étais pas né, Peggy serait encore là…_

 _Sa voix se fit plus douce, plus tendre à la fin, comme si il était perdu des souvenirs d'une époque plus heureuse. Mais il reprit vite ses esprits et mit le stylo dans les mains de Tony._

— _Je veux que tu apprenne à travailler pour S.I. Ce sera à toi de prendre ma relève. Il faut que tu sois prêt. Il faut que tu sois le meilleur. Tu à 2 heures pour me dessiner le modèle d'une nouvelle bombe._

 _Tony n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'obéir à son père. Il n'y avait plus personne pour l'aider à présent. Il savait que Howard avait raison. Il se détester d'être aussi faible. Si il était plus fort, si il était comme Captain America, Peggy et Jarvis serait encore là. Mieux encore, ils n'auraient pas eut à se soucier de lui et son père ne les auraient pas blessés._

 _Avant de se mettre au travail, pour éviter que cela ne recommence, pour éviter que son père ne puisse à nouveau lui enlever quelqu'un de cher, Tony se promit de ne plus avoir d'amis._

Lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent, des larmes coulaient des joues de la moitié des personnes présentes. Eux qui pensaient que cet homme toujours plein de vie était le seul de leur équipe à avoir eu une enfance normale et heureuse…

Au moins, même si Bruce et Clint avaient tout deux eu un père violent, ils avaient des gens pour les aimer, que ce soit un frère ou des amis. Même si Thor avait été mis sous les yeux du public très jeune, Loki était toujours avec lui. Même si Steve avait été élevé dans un orphelinat, personne ne l'avait brutalisé et il avait des amis. Même si Natasha, qui avait probablement eu la pire enfance paris eux, avait été enlevé puis élevé pour tuer, ceux qui la faisait souffrit n'étaient pas ses proches.

— Comment personne n'a pu s'en rendre compte? Pourquoi Tony n'en as t-il jamais parlé? demanda Bruce d'une voix chevrotante.

— Comme je l'ai dit, Howard Stark contrôlait tout ce qu'il se disait sur sa famille. Il avait l'argent et l'influence nécessaire pour cacher ce qu'il voulait. Personne n'aurait pu le découvrir, pas même le SHIELD, sans qu'il le veuille.

La voix de l'espion par excellence ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion, tout comme son visage impassible.

Natasha murmura quelque chose en russe avec colère ce qui surpris Clint. Elle ne parlait russe que lorsqu'elle était vraiment énervée. Enfin, découvrir que son ami n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait devait faire partis de ces moments-là.

— Ce qui m'étonne, continua Fury, c'est qu'il ai continué à fabriquer des armes. D'après ce que nous venons de voir, tout laisse à penser qu'il aurait arrêté le moment même où il a repris l'entreprise.

— Je suppose que nous allons bientôt découvrir pourquoi, répondit Steve toujours rongé par la culpabilité.

 **J'aurais pu allongé plus la deuxième partie mais je voulais vraiment mettre se chapitre maintenant. J'espère qu'il vous a plus.**

 **Commentez svp :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas écrit… Désolé désolé désolé!**

— Et mais j'y pense, s'exclama Clint, c'est à cause de Jarvis que JARVIS s'appelle JARVIS!

Les autres le regardèrent avec incrédulité.

— Et il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour t'en rendre compte? se moqua Natacha.

— Eh! J'avais d'autres choses plus importantes en tête! se défendit Clint.

— Tu es vraiment une personne étrange, camarade, renchérit Thor.

Ces remarques, ajoutées aux yeux écarquillés de Steve fixés sur lui comme si il venait d'une autre planète, vexèrent Clint si bien qu'il parti bouder dans un coin.

Fury secoua la tête, choqué.

— Et voilà mon équipe de superhéros, grommela-t-il.

Rhodey le regarda avec pitié.

Bruce secoua la tête et se tourna vers l'écran qui s'alluma à nouveau.

 _Tony avait 8 ans. Assis sur son lit, le carnet qu'il avait recut à son anniversaire était ouvert sur ses genoux._

 _Dessus étaient dessinés des plans pour un robot. En haut, Tony avait écrit la principale fonction de ce robot: effectuer des ordres simples._

 _Il était monté sur des roulettes. Principalement composé d'un bras électronique, il avait une sorte de main à 3 doigts au bout. Tout autour étaient écrites des annotations telles que_ « aider à manipuler » _,_ « rangement » _, …_

 _Tony tourna les pages et dévoila un brouillon de programme. Au centre était écrit: Just A Rather Very Intelligent Program._

 _Les mots étaient écrits en vrac sur la page._ « Être mon ami » _,_ « Être là pour moi » _,_ « Accent anglais »,…

 _Certains mots étaient à moitié effacés par des larmes._

 _Tony tourna une dernière page._

 _Le projet était plus aboutit, plus annoté, mieux dessiné que les autres. Comme si Tony y avait plus de coeur et plus de temps._

 _Ce n'était pas un projet pour l'aider ou être son ami._

 _En haut était écrit_ « Super-héros » _._

 _Tony avait dessiné une armure._

 _Le casque avait deux yeux et pas de bouche. Une flèche le reliait au mots_ «JARVIS ».

 _Sur gants et les pieds devaient servir au vol. Les autres parties de l'armure devaient contenir des missiles et autres armes._

 _Le principal problème semblait être l'alimentation. La question était soulignée en rouge suivie de points d'interrogation._

 _Avec un soupir, Tony ferma le livre et se leva._

 _Il descendit jusque devant la porte de l'atelier et frappa deux fois à la porte._

— _Entre._

 _Tony poussa la porte et se dirigea le bureau de son père où il posa son carnet. Il se tourna ensuite vers son père, sobre, debout devant une paillasse, un tube à essai dans une main et une fiole dans l'autre._

— _Viens ici, lui dit le scientifique._

 _Tony s'avança et se plaça à côté de son père. Ce dernier lui tendit la fiole. Tony la saisit à sa main se mit instantanément à bruler._

 _De l'acide avait coulé sur le côté du récipient. Serrant les dents et retenant ses larmes, il tint bon jusqu'à ce que son père la lui reprenne, ses mains protégées par des gants en plastique. Tony alla immédiatement rincer sa main mais la brulure laisserait surement des traces et le ferait souffrir plusieurs jours._

 _Il retourna attendre près de son père. Après un long moment, son père posa ses ustensiles et jeta ses gants._

 _Il se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit tout en sachant que Tony le suivrait._

— _Tes devoirs? demanda-t-il en montrant le carnet._

— _Oui père, répondit Tony._

 _Howard ouvrit le petit livre et feuilleta les pages. Il s'arrêta sur celle où était dessinée la BS450. La bombe était petite et efficace. Destinée à tuer vite et bien. Une bombe Stark._

— _Je ne vois pas ce que je t'avais demandé, dit-il sèchement._

 _Tony se balança nerveusement sur ses pieds._

— _Et bien? renchérit Howard._

— _Je… Je ne savais pas comment faire…_

— _Tu ne savais pas ou tu ne voulais pas?_

— _Je…._

— _Tu n'as pas le CHOIX, jeune homme. Tu es un Stark. Les Starks créent des armes. C'est dans notre sang. La prochaine fois que tu ne me rend pas tes devoirs faits tels que je te l'avais demander, tu ne verras la cuisine ni la salle à manger pendant une semaine. La durée augmentera chaque fois que tu te rebelleras. Sache que ton corps peut tenir jusqu'à 70 jours sans nourriture._

— _Oui père, murmura Tony._

 _Howard continua à feuilleter le carnet et tomba sur l'armure de Tony._

— _Qu'est-ce que ceci? demanda-t-il._

 _Un sourire se forma immédiatement sur le visage du garçon._

— _C'est une armure de super-héros. Elle peut voler, lancer des fléchettes tranquillisantes ce qui évite de tuer, elle peut…_

— _ASSEZ! hurla Howard. Tu n'est PAS un super-héros, tu ne le seras JAMAIS!_

 _Sur ce, il jeta le carnet vers son fils et lui fit signe de partir._

 _Tony, tremblant, ramassa son bien et se rua dans sa chambre. Entre temps, il avait commencé à pleurer et s'effondra à terre en sanglots._

 _Il resta comme ça de longues minutes. Il se saisit ensuite violemment du cadeau de Peggy et déchira le projet Super-héros._

— Je savais qu'il avait toujours voulu aider les autres, être un héros, même si il refuse de l'admettre.

Pepper posa ensuite un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et continua à lui caresser les cheveux. Elle semblait avoir oublier le monde qui les entourait tout deux.

Clint les regarda avec douceur. Ses yeux s'allumèrent soudainement et un sourire satisfait s'étala sur ses lèvres.

— J'avais raison!

Il entama ensuite une danse de la victoire. Natasha le ramena au calme avec une légère tape sur la tête.

— C'a explique pourquoi Stark n'aime pas qu'on lui tende des choses, déclara Fury.

— Oui, répondit Natasha. Je n'avais jamais réussit à comprendre.

—Quoi! s'exclama Clint. La grande Black Widow n'a pas réussi à percer Tony Stark à jour?

Ce qui lui value une deuxième tape sur la tête.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi rire, Clint.

Thor avait serré les poings et tremblait de rage. Il laissait enfin sortir ce qu'il pensait de cet homme.

— Un père ne devrait jamais infliger cela à son fils. Il ne devrait jamais briser ses rêves. Si nous étions à Asgard, il subirais les pires châtiments.

Ses yeux lançait des éclairs.

— Sans offense, Captain, ajouta-t-il.

— Pas de problème, Thor. Ce n'est pas l'homme que j'ai connu.

Thor sembla reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

— Je ne vois pas comment un père peut haïr son fils à ce points.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il détester vraiment Tony, dit Bruce.

Tout le monde le regarda, ébahi. Comment pouvait-il dire ça après tout ce qu'ils avaient vu? Bruce s'explique sous les regards interrogateurs.

— Je pense que le problème est qu'il ne sait pas comment… aimer Tony. Son premier 'fils' est mort à la guerre.

Il lança à regard désolé à Steve.

— Par exemple, enchaina-t-il, il ne veut pas que Tony veille être un super-héro. C'est possible que ce soit par haine, mais je pencherais plutôt pour cette hypothèse: il ne veut pas que Tony meurt. Il ne veut pas qu'une autre personne à laquelle il tient meure à cause de lui en essayant de sauver des innocents.

Cela les plongea dans un silence songeur. Était-ce possible? Qu'en pensait Tony?

La culpabilité se rua à nouveau sur Steve.

Rhodey y pensait aussi mais il tournait en rond, rongé lui aussi par la culpabilité. « Et dire que je n'arrête pas de lui demander des armes… »

 **Voila voila… J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **Commentez svp, ca m'encourage :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos idées. :)**

 _Le ventre de Tony gronda de faim. Cela faisait 3 jours que le jeune garçon n'avait rien mangé. 3 jours qu'il avait été kidnappé._

 _Tout avait eu lieu très vite. Il sortait d'un shooting photo et le nouveau chauffeur que son père avait engagé l'attendait dans la voiture. Le temps que Tony ai le temps de monter dans le véhicule, deux hommes cagoulés l'avait attrapé et jeté à l'arrière d'une camionnette._

 _Le voyage avait été rapide et chaotique. Il s'était cogné la tête plusieurs fois sur le sol. Étrangement, il n'était pas effrayé. Probablement parce qu'il savait que cela allait arriver un jour. Après tout, il était le fils du plus riche homme d'affaire du pays. Lorsque le camion s'arrêta enfin, un de ses ravisseurs ouvrit les portes, l'attrapa et le fit sortir. Aucun d'eux ne lui avait encore parler._

 _Il se trouvait dans un grand entrepôt seulement occupé par une chaise dans un coin, un canapé et des fauteils, une télé et un espace cuisine dans un autre et enfin, le camion qui l'avait transporté, garé devant une porte de garage._

 _Le même homme qui l'avait sorti le fit avancer et asseoir sur la chaise. Il se saisit ensuite d'une corde qui attendait sur le sol d'être utilisée et attacha solidement le garçon._

 _— Que voulez-vous? demanda Tony avec courage._

 _L'homme le gifla au visage. Les yeux de Tony s'humidifièrent sous la douleur._

 _— Ne parle pas tant qu'on ne te l'a pas demandé._

 _Il se détourna ensuite et se dirigea vers les 3 autres hommes qui attendaient, confortablement installés sur le canapé et les fauteuils._

 _— Bien, dit l'un d'eux en claquant des mains. Il est temps d'appeler son père._

 _— Tu pense qu'il paiera? demanda un autre._

 _— Si il veut revoir son fils, il a intérêt._

 _Malgré la distance, Tony pouvait les entendre, et leurs paroles ne lui donnaient aucun espoir. Son père ne paierait jamais aucune rançon pour le sauver._

 _L'un des hommes se saisit du téléphone posé sur une table devant la télé. Il composa un numéro et le mit en haut-parleur. Les sonneries se suivirent jusqu'à ce que enfin…_

 _— Oui?_

 _La voix d'Howard Stark résonna dans l'immense salle. Il était clairement occupé._

 _— Mr. Stark, nous avons votre fils. Si vous souhaitez le revoir vivant…_

 _— Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. Vous avez mon fils et vous voulez une rançon. Probablement un million ou deux. En ce qui me concerne, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de lui._

 _Sur ce, il raccrocha. Les quatre ravisseurs étaient si abasourdis qu'il ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes._

 _Même si il s'attendait à une réaction de la sorte de la part de son père, Tony ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une intense vague de tristesse s'abattre sur lui. C'était une chose de savoir que son père ne l'aimait pas, c'en était une autre de l'entendre dire que cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid qu'il meurt._

 _— Il va rappeler. Forcément, dit l'un des hommes au bout d'un moment._

 _Et ils avaient attendus, attendus, attendus. Tony avait pu compter les jours grâce à l'unique fenêtre de l'entrepôt. Il avait commencer à souffrir de la soif à la moitié du premier. De la faim au bout de 24 heures. A la fin du second jour, il n'avait pu dormir que quelques heures et son corps entier lui faisait mal d'être assis sans arrêt sur la chaise. Il ne pouvait se lever pour se soulager qu'une fois par jour, et à ces moments-là, ses jambes étaient raides et engourdies._

 _Maintenant, il était désespéré, et donnerais tout pour un repas. Mais malgré toutes ses souffrances, il n'avait pas parlé, pas supplié. Il était resté fort, un homme fait de fer._

 _C'est quelques heures plus tard que Tony vit une occasion de s'échapper. Trois de ses ravisseurs étaient endormis dans des sac de couchages. Le dernier était assis sur le canapé, dos à Tony, et regardait la télé._

 _Dès l'instant où il avait été attaché, Tony avait essayé de déserrer ses liens. Il n'avait pas pût avancer beaucoup au début à cause de la surveillance constante à laquelle il était soumis, mais la vigilance des kidnappeurs avait diminué depuis quelques heures._

 _Après quelques contorsions, il put libérer l'une de ses mains. Ce n'était plus qu'une affaire de minutes avant qu'il ne soit entièrement libre._

 _Une fois cela fait, il se mit lentement debout, sans un bruit, pour ne pas alerter son ravisseur. Seul le bruit de la télé se faisait entendre._

 _Cherchant une issue, son regard se posa sur la fenêtre. C'était sa sortie. Elle était assez grande pour lui permettre de passer, mais trop petite pour qu'une personne de grande taille puisse le suivre. Elle était cependant à même hauteur que le canapé. Il lui faudrait être prudent._

 _Il avança à pas de loup. Au moindre bruit inhabituel, il s'immobilisait et attendait plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre. Son esprit calculait toutes les possibilités. Celle qu'il avait de réussir, de se faire remarquer, de tomber, de mourir. Il n'était pas un génie pour rien._

 _Il arriva enfin sous la fenêtre. Elle était grande de hauteur mais très petite de largeur. La seule façon pour Tony de sortir était de la traverser de profil. Espérant qu'elle ne fasse pas de bruit, il tourna la poignée et l'entrouvrit. Il retint sa respiration. Son corps battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il n'entendait plus que cela. Mais aucun changement ne se fit entendre derrière lui._

 _Il commença à enjamber le rebords. Il avait passer une jambe lorsqu'une bourrasque s'engouffra à l'intérieur, faisant claquer la fenêtre sur le mur._

 _L'homme assis devant la télé sursauta et tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Dès qu'il vit Tony, il se redressa et raffermit sa grippe sur l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains et que Tony n'avait pas vu auparavant. Un couteau._

 _— Hey! hurla-t-il._

 _Tony se remit rapidement du choc et se précipita dehors. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez rapide. Il sentit une main se refermer sur son bras et le tirer à l'intérieur. Il se retrouva face à face avec son agresseur._

 _C'était la première qu'il voyait l'un d'eux d'aussi près. Il avait de petits yeux verts, qui faisait penser à ceux d'un rat. Son nez était crochu et sa bouche, pâle et fine. Derrière lui, les autres se réveillaient sous le bruit._

 _Tony savait que c'était sa seule et unique chance._

 _L'homme approcha le couteau de sa gorge, probablement pour le menacer et le faire tenir tranquille. Mais Tony était guidé par la peur. Il laissa son instinct prendre le dessus. Il saisit le poignet de l'homme et le tordit. Celui-ci lâcha le couteau, plus par surprise qu'à cause de la douleur._

 _La lame résonna sur le sol de béton. Tony se baissa et la ramassa. Voyant le criminel s'approcher à nouveau de lui, les traits défigurés par la colère, il planta le couteau dans sa poitrine._

 _Le tout n'avait prit que quelques secondes. Les trois autres hommes étaient encore loin et trop peu éveillés pour se rendre compte de se qui venait de se passer._

 _Tony prit ses jambes à son coups. Il s'enfuit et courut. La nuit était tombée dehors, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'il trébucha sur une racine, ni quand quelqu'un l'interpella. Il ne s'arrêta pas lorsque la forêt fut remplacée par des champs. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir atteint une ville. Il s'effondra sur les genoux, essoufflé._

 _Les rues étaient désertes. Tony se mit à réfléchir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'options. Il pouvait appeler son père, mais cela ne servirait probablement à rien. Il pouvait aussi alerter la police mais cela voudrait dire que le monde saurait ce qu'il avait fait. Ses mains étaient encore rouges de sang. Sa dernière option était de prendre un bus ou un taxi qui l'emmènerait à New York. Il avait encore l'argent de secours que Jarvis lui avait appris à cacher dans ses tennis._

 _Première étape, savoir où il se trouvait. Il trouva un panneau indiquant Wanaque et situant la ville sur une carte. Tony en déduisit qu'il se trouvait à une heure de New York. Le mieux était de prendre un taxi. Il risquait de se faire reconnaitre dans les transports en commun._

 _Il se dirigea vers une cabine téléphonique et appela un numéro de service de taxi. Une voiture arriva et, devant la somme d'argent que Tony lui donna, le chauffeur ne posa aucune question._

 _Tout ce qui suivit se passa dans un brouillard pour le garçon. Le taxi le déposa dans une rue de la grande ville et il marcha le reste du chemin._

 _Il arriva devant chez lui à l'aube. Épuisé, il gravit lourdement les marches. Il poussa la porte d'entrée et, affamé, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger._

 _Ses parents s'y trouvaient, attablés devant leur petit-déjeuner._

 _— Bonjour mon chéri, lui dit sa mère avec un grand sourire dans sa robe de chambre rose._

 _Son père releva lentement la tête de son journal et le dévisagea de la tête au pied._

 _— Est-ce une tenu correct pout se mettre à table? demanda-t-il._

 _Tony recula de quelques pas, sous le choc. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, ces trois jours sans nouvelles… C'était comme si ses parents n'avaient rien remarqué! Qui sait, peut-être était-ce le cas._

 _Il courut jusque dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Il pleura jusqu'à s'endormit et rêva de couteau, de sang et du rire cruel de son père._

Tout les yeux étaient rivés sur Tony Stark, encore inconscient. Certains étaient remplis d'admiration, d'autres d'incompréhension, d'autres encore de tristesse.

— Ce n'est probablement pas la dernière fois qu'une telle chose a eu lieu, dit Fury, impassible.

A ces mots, Pepper posa doucement Tony, qu'elle tenait encore dans ses bras, sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient rouges et irrités. Elle se leva et se dirigea calmement vers Fury, les yeux fixés sur sa cible. Ses talons résonnaient sur le sol. Tout le monde la regardait, intrigué. Elle faisait penser à Steve à une tigresse chassant sa proie. Déterminée, forte, dangereuse.

Elle s'arrêta devant l'espion et leva la main avant de la lui abattre sur la joue. Personne ne réagit. Pepper avait osé faire ce que personne avant elle n'avait fait. Frapper le directeur de l'organisation la plus dangereuse au monde.

Toujours calme, elle retourna prendre sa position initiale au près de son amant et se remit à ignorer le reste du monde.

— Voilà qui est fait… murmura Clint, incertain. In-cro-ya-ble.

Puis il éclata de rire. Natasha le regarda avec pitié en secouant la tête.

— Excusez-le, dit-elle, c'est sa façon d'évacuer le stress.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi rire, chuchota Steve.

Il était effondré. Non seulement l'image qu'il avait de son ancien ami partait en morceau, mais tout ce qu'il croyait sur le père et le fils était remis en question. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Tony avait eu à… à tuer quelqu'un, surtout aussi jeune. Cela avait forcément laissé des traces et pourtant, personne ne l'avait vu. Ni cela, ni les autres traumatismes de son enfance. Qu'est-ce qu'il cachait d'autre?

Natasha repensa à sa propre enfance. À la première fois qu'elle avait tué. Elle se souvenait du couteau qu'elle avait fait glisser sur la gorge, de l'odeur du sang qui avait remplie la salle lugubre, de la première marque au fer rouge qui s'était imprimée sur sa dette. Même elle qui avait été entrainé pour assassiner, sa première fois l'avait tant marquée qu'elle en faisait toujours des cauchemars.

De l'autre côté de leur prison, Bruce méditait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à Tony maintenant. Il devait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour garder le contrôle, pour ne pas lâcher priser et laisser l'Autre le dominer.

Thor le regardait. Ou plutôt, ses yeux était posé sur le docteur mais il ne le voyait pas vraiment. Il pensait à la peur du jeune Stark et au courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour s'échapper. Il avait rarement vu tant de bravoure et de force chez quelqu'un de si jeune. Les similitudes entre son équipier et Loki se faisaient de plus en plus éclatantes à ses yeux.

Clint était bien loin de pensées si sombres. Le stress, la peine et l'incompréhension qui l'avaient envahi depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés avaient eu raison de lui. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'arrêter de rire. Il ne savait pas quand, mais à un moment, vidé, il se calma peu à peu jusqu'à se sentir dépourvu de toute énergie. Assis sur sa chaise, il ferma les yeux et essaya de ne penser à rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne pensa pas à Tony, ni à Loki, ni au SHIELD ou aux Avengers. Il pensa à sa ferme. A sa femme et à ses enfants, là-bas, en sureté. Il laissa cette image l'envahir.

Entre temps, Rhodey s'était rapproché de Pepper et Tony et avait posé une main sur le bras de ce dernier. Il faudrait qu'il parle avec lui. Peu importe ce que Tony dirait pour le repousser, car c'est ce qu'il ferait, il repousserais tout ceux qui essaieront de l'aider, il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il ne l'avait pas abandonner en Afghanistan, ni pendant la « Crise Extremis », il ne le ferais pas maintenant. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur que lors de l'empoisonnement au palladium.

Fury regardait Tony et il réfléchissait. Il avait toujours su que Stark était dangereux. Il était un génie, un vrai, non pas qu'il l'admette devant lui, et il avait de l'argent et de l'influence. Plus il en découvrait sur l'homme, plus il s'en méfiait. Il avait réussi à masquer des traumas avec brio, il avait montré que, déjà jeune, il était capable de se débrouiller seul dans des situations où la plupart des gens ne sauraient que faire,… Qui connaissait vraiment Tony Stark. Son regard se tourna instantanément vers Pepper Potts. Elle était l'une des première personne à compter vraiment pour Stark. Elle en savait plus sur lui que la plupart d'entre eux. Peut-être même plus que le Colonel.

— Que fais Loki à votre avis? demanda Clint que le silence rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

— Rien de bon, lui répondit Rhodey.

 **OUF! Probablement l'un des plus long. J'espère qu'il vous a plus et que vous commenterez.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tadaaaa**

 _Tony se promenait dans un parc au côté d'un homme grand et chauve en costard qui avait à peu près le même âge qu'Howard. Tony, quant à lui, semblait avoir onze ans. Il portait un t-shirt rouge avec un t-rex dessiné sur le devant, un jean légèrement trop grand et des baskets noires._

 _Il y avait peu de gens avec eux. Ils croisaient un coureur ou une personne âgée et son chien de temps en temps. Le paysage était magnifique. Les collines était recouvertes de fleurs et s'étendaient sous le ciel bleu d'un côté du chemin, tandis que l'autre côté était bordé de chênes, de sapin, de peupliers et autres._

 _Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, des travaux de Tony, du cinéma, de musique, de sport. Tony riait souvent et son sourire ne disparaissait pas. Ses yeux pétillaient et il parlait d'une voix claire et enjouée. L'homme à ses côtés semblait réellement intéressé par ce qu'il disait et lui posait des questions ici et là._

 _Il marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à atteindre un lac. Ils se dirigèrent vers un camion à glace où ils achetèrent un cornet au chocolat à Tony avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc._

 _—_ _Et il pourra me comprendre et faire ce que je lui demande, disait Tony. Il m'aidera à travailler._

 _—_ _Et tu sais comment tu l'appelleras ce robot?_

 _—_ _Je verrais le moment venu._

 _Il plongèrent dans un silence confortable. Seule le chant des oiseaux et le grondement des voitures au loin se faisaient entendre._

 _—_ _Tony, il faut que je te parle, finit par dire l'adulte._

 _—_ _Obie? Que ce passe-t-il? demanda Tony, les sourcils froncés._

 _—_ _J'ai entendue dire que tu ne voulais pas fabriquer d'armes._

 _—_ _C'est père qui te le dis, pas vrai?_

 _—_ _Peu importe, Tony. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi._

 _Tony soupira et regarda au loin. Il ne voulait plus se justifier à propos de cela. Il s'était déjà fait disputer tant de fois par son père. Mais c'était Obie. C'était lui qui avait fêter tout les anniversaires de Tony depuis que Jarvis était parti, lui qui joué au foot avec Tony, qui s'informer de ses travaux, de ce qu'il pensait et de comment il allait. C'était lui qui avait tout pris en charge après son kidnapping l'année dernière. Tony pouvait lui faire confiance._

 _—_ _Je ne vaux faire mal au gens, je veux les aider, commença-t-il. Je veux que ce que je construit permette de faire avancer la science et de secourir ceux qui en ont besoin. Si je prend la tête de SI, je serais obligé de construire des armes, pas vrai? Et je ne veux pas que ma vie se résume à ça, Obie. A un tas de morts._

 _Obadiah resta silencieux un moment._

 _—_ _Écoute Tony, tu dois comprendre. Ce que nous faisons à Stark Industrie permet de sauver des vies. Les armes que nous créons sont utiliser uniquement par notre pays et ses alliés. Elles permettent de protéger nos soldats et de sauver les populations qu'ils défendent. Tu connais le projet Manhattan, pas vrai? Tu pense que ton père en aurait fait partie si il ne pensait pas que c'était pour le bien du plus grand nombre? Il a aider à sauver des millions de gens, Tony, et c'est ce que tu pourras faire toi aussi! En plus, une grosse partie de l'argent gagné est reversé à des associations et permet de faire fonctionner les autres branches de SI comme nos recherches médicales. Plus nous vendons, plus ils ont de l'argent, donc de meilleurs équipements et de meilleurs chances de réussir. Et plus nous pouvons embaucher de personnes._

 _Sa tirade laissa Tony pensif pendant plusieurs minutes._

 _—_ _Pourquoi moi? J'ai compris, mais l'entreprise pourrait être reprise par quelqu'un d'autre._

 _—_ _Tu es le fils d'Howard. La compagnie te reviens de droit. Tu es aussi le meilleur, Tony, un vrai génie. Il n'y aura personne de meilleur que toi. Tu veux bien y repenser? Pour moi?_

 _—_ _D'accord, finit par acquiescer Tony._

 _—_ _Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, que dirais tu d'aller jouer au ballon? lui proposa Obadiah en passant une main de les cheveux bruns décoiffés de son protégé._

— Le salop! s'écria Rhodey.

Il avait les poings serrant et tremblant et les traits défiguré par la rage et la haine. Ceux qui n'étaient ni des espions du SHIElD, ni des proches de Tony depuis l'Afghanistan le regardèrent médusé.

— Qu'y a t-il, camarade? demanda Thor.

— Tony ne vous a pas dit? Tony ne leur as pas dit? s'exclama le Colonel, interloqué, en regardant Pepper.

— Bien sur que non, tu le connais. Je suis même étonné que Clint soit au courant.

Les regards se posèrent sur l'intéressé.

— Natasha m'as tout raconté, expliqua-t-il en la désignant d'un hochement de tête.

Celle-ci ce contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Peu importe, reprit Rhodey. Vous savez qu'il y a quelques années, Tony a été enlevé en Afghanistan? Et bien c'est cet Obadiah Stane qui avait tout orchestré pour reprendre la tête de la compagnie!

— Je savais qu'ils étaient proche, enchaina Pepper, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient liés à ce point. Ca rend ce qu'il a fait encore plus horrible.

— Mais pourquoi avoir voulu faire de Tony la tête de l'entreprise dans ce cas? s'interrogea Clint.

— Comme il l'a dit, Tony est le meilleur. Il a beau être énervant, arrogant et tout ce que vous voulez, il est un génie. Il a du se dire qu'avec lui en directeur, SI serait à la tête du marché. Et il avait raison. C'était le meilleur. Ces inventions dépassaient de loin celles de tout les autres vendeurs. Il aurait aussi pu être accusé de manipulation et autres si il avait remplacé Howard.

— Et il a continué à en fabriquer parce qu'on lui appris que c'était une bonne chose, que cela aidait des milliers de personnes, conclut Steve à voix basse.

— C'est du lavage de cerveau, commenta Clint. Ca explique aussi pourquoi il ne fait jamais ce qu'on lui demande. Pourquoi il n'écoute pas les ordres quand on se bat.

— Ca explique beaucoup, Clint, lui dit Natasha. Énormément.


End file.
